


connect and burn

by panther



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She comes back from a mission and is shocked to find that Po is pregnant and tests say it is hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	connect and burn

She expects both Finn and Po when she leaves the Falcon. There is only Finn, shifting from one foot to the other and looking nervous.

He reaches for her hand and she gives it to him with a tilted head. "Are you ok?"

"Fine!" He states it a little too firmly. "Come get Po."

"Why is he not here?" She inquires while being led through the maze of the base. She has nothing to offer other than Luke's words and he nodded her ahead. " I missed him. Missed you both."

 

"He is uh, well, he's waiting." 

Rey picks up on his nerves and it puts tension in her shoulders as she follows. "Finn?"

"Trust me, please?" He begs her as he leads her through towards their rooms. Stars, she has missed them. She nods and slips in behind them, hearing the whoosh as the door seals itself. Their bunks are gone. That is the first thing she notices. In their places is a large bed and Po is curled up in the middle of it. His eyes are wary and his hands curl around the mound of his stomach. Rey inhales deeply.

"What...are....how...is..." she tapers off and Finn's hand finds hers. 

"We don't know. There are only a few recorded stories of it. Powerful force users and ....stuff and....stuff."

Po finds her eyes and she cannot look away. "They did a test. DNA. It is yours. And mine. Ours."

She stumbles forward. She has never had a family. Never wanted one of her own apart from the one that left her behind. Her palm finds his stomach. He watches her carefully and she is aware of Finn just behind her. A kick. A smile.

"We will find a way."


End file.
